Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to the delivery and monitoring of media, e.g., video content. For example, service providers may designate a network probe to monitor a particular channel at a network distribution point to ensure the quality of the particular channel at that network distribution point. However, traditional implementations of network probes for each network distribution point are cost prohibitive. Nonetheless, providing network probes at network distribution points does not provide detection of media quality issues that occur at the customer premise. Consequently, service providers typically rely on their customers to notify them about media quality issues at the customer premise; such reliance negatively impacts the customers' service experience.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for monitoring for service quality at the customer premise.